


Blood Play

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: A Man Has Needs [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, Love, M/M, Series: A Man Has Needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will it cause pain? Or maybe pleasure, Aragorn wondered as he moved the knife…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Play

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender. All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: The bunnies are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> A/N: Was written for Daily Prompts Group, and daily drabbles – lotrallslash group.

_#161: Blood (30/09/2007)_

Aragorn held the dagger, and noticed fear in his lover's blue eyes for the first time.

"Why are you holding that? You need to throw it away." Legolas told him.

He moved the knife close to the elf's skin, and noticed fear; the resistance in his lover's body.

"Aragorn, please…" Legolas almost whispered, begging, hoping that his blood would not be united with Aragorn’s.

But Aragorn’s mind was elsewhere, as the knife slowly grazed the elf’s smooth skin, and a pool of pure blood leaked from it.

Legolas felt pain and cold, but when Aragorn touched his cock, all he could feel was the heat.

The smell of blood still bothered him.

Aragorn then moved toward the wound and sucked it. He loved when Legolas moaned at him, and now his lover moaned louder. Aragorn touched the wound, sucking the blood from it, not allowing anymore to leak from it.

"Aragorn, put the knife away," Legolas asked again, having difficulty breathing. He tried to, even though the wound was still hurting, and yet Aragorn drank more blood from him. He felt good, "I need you my love."

The wound was sealed as Aragorn kissed it, then he reached to kiss Legolas.

Legolas's lips were covered with blood after Aragorn kissed him.

Then Aragorn left bloody kisses all over Legolas's body.

Legolas was ready for him as he moved his cock toward the wet channel, his bloody fingers moving toward it, with one finger slipping inside.

Legolas arched his body, excited for Aragorn’s touch. He wanted to feel more of his lover inside of him as the finger slipped deeper, thrusting into him deeper and faster.

Then a wonderful sensation hit him as Aragorn added two more fingers, Legolas almost cried from happiness. The joy that his lover gave him was more than he could imagine.

Aragorn smiled. Even though Legolas was prepared for him, he loved to hear the elf moaning and see him smiling at him. Now he knew that he needed to please his lover.

He removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside in one move; pushing it all the way in up to the root. He let his lover adjust to him, before he started to pound into the elf, faster and deeper, marking his lover with blood, moving his bloody wet fingers toward Legolas's mouth and letting him suck it clean.

Aragorn started making bloodied marks upon Legolas, biting him in the heat. Legolas could feel the dark cover him as he dropped from consciousness in the middle of making love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome.


End file.
